Smosh Games Takes Europe
by Victoria-BlackHeart
Summary: Matt Sohinki has mixed feelings about his trip to Europe, so David 'Lasercorn' Moss decides that it would be a wonderful idea for the Smosh Games crew to surprise him! Of course, the gamers have a motive in hopes that Sohinki will finally admit his feelings for Mari, but being in Europe won't be simple, and having Wes, Flitz and Max in charge for the week? When in Rome... Marhinki
1. The Plan

"GAME BANG!"

The Smosh Games crew shouted, each posing, holding their pose for about ten seconds until Joshua 'Jovenshire' Ovenshire walked over to the camera and turned it off. He turned around and looked at the mess they had made from the punishment. The punishment this time had been pie in the face, which involved whip cream and making sure it got in people's hair. Thankfully, not his hair.

David 'Lasercorn' Moss began laughing, and wiped the whip cream off his face, "This was one of the best punishments," he said, and flicked the whip cream at Jovenshire. He looked over at his partner in crime for the punishment, Matt 'Sohinki' Sohinki, who nodded.

"At least it's not sploodge," he pointed out, referring to one of the previous punishments. Anthony left the room and brought back towels, tossing one at Sohinki then at Lasercorn.

"And guess who has to clean up tonight," Anthony said, smirking. Sohinki and Lasercorn groaned. Mari Takahashi smiled. It was nice not being a loser for a Game Bang, "And you guys have to edit."

"That's not fair! We can't do both!" Sohinki complained, making everyone laugh.

"I'll stay and edit," Mari said, "I haven't done it in a while," she said, and walked over to the camera. She took it off the stand, and made her way to the editing room.

Ian, Jovenshire and Anthony said good night to the two losers, and left, leaving them to clean up the mess of whip cream. Sohinki went out to the closet, and pulled out the mop. He filled up the bucket, and brought it back to the room. Lasercorn was cleaning up the mess with paper towels, "That's not going to do anything," Sohinki pointed out, and began mopping. Mari poked her head in the room.

"Hey me and Wes are going to order pizza. Anything you don't want on it?" she asked.

"I'll eat whatever," Lasercorn said, and Sohinki nodded. Mari disappeared, and the two continued cleaning. Lasercorn looked up Sohinki, "You alright? You seem distracted lately," Sohinki looked up.

"Uh, no. I'm fine," he answered, and continued mopping. Lasercorn raised his eyebrow, but kept silent. He knew something was bothering his best friend, but he also knew not to push it. Lasercorn stood up.

"I'm going to get more paper towel. Be right back," he said, and left the room, heading to the editing room.

Mari was curled up in her chair next to Wes, both pointing at something at the screen, "Hey Wes, you got any paper towel in here?" he asked.

"Yeah over by my desk," Wes answered, "I really think we should leave that in Mari. It's a good line, and we can add some effects to make it look awes..."

"Do you guys know what's wrong with Sohinki?" Lasercorn cut in, and the two turned around, Mari spinning in her chair.

"Something's wrong with Sohinki?" Wes asked. He didn't leave his office much, so he didn't notice if one of the six gamers were acting strange.

"Yeah he's awfully quiet. Normally he says something about Joven or tries to make a joke, but he's just mopping silently. It's weird," Lasercorn answered. Mari shrugged.

"Maybe he's tired?" she suggested, and looked back at the screen, "We gotta leave that Iancorn moment in there," she said, pointing at the screen. Lasercorn sighed.

"Let us know when the pizza's here," he said, and left, heading back to the main room. He opened the door, and saw Sohinki sitting on a chair, head in hands, "Matt?" he asked, and Sohinki looked up.

"Oh, hey," he mumbled, and got up, grabbing the mop. Lasercorn stared at him, not moving from his spot, "Lasercorn you're freaking me out," Sohinki said, "Stop staring at me like that."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Lasercorn said, "And don't say nothing because I know you and you're acting weird for Sohinki. So there's two options. One, your brain got switched by aliens and you're not actually Sohinki, or two, something is actually bothering you," Sohinki sighed, and sat down, still holding the mop.

"You know how you decide to do something on limb, then kinda start wondering if it's a good idea after? It's something like that," Sohinki said.

"What did you decide to do?" Lasercorn asked, sitting down next to him. Sohinki opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Wes knocking on the door.

"PIZZA!" he yelled, and headed to the conference room. Sohinki stood up, and put the mop down.

"You're not gonna tell me?" Lasercorn asked.

"After pizza. I'm starved," Sohinki said, forcing a smile, and the two headed to the conference room.

* * *

Sohinki was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He looked over at his alarm clock. It read 2:32 am. He sighed, and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and got up, heading down to the kitchen. He passed by Lasercorn's room, the door shut, and headed down the stairs. He grabbed a glass, and poured himself a glass of water. Sohinki stared at the glass, "Matt?"

He looked up and saw Lasercorn, rubbing his eyes, "What are you doing awake?" he asked, yawning.

"Couldn't sleep," Sohinki answered.

"Does it have to do with what you never told me?" Lasercorn asked, and Sohinki nodded, "You gonna spill or do I have to punch you in the balls to make you talk?" Sohinki chuckled.

"No, I like my balls unpunched thank you very much," he answered, and sighed, "My parents called me the other day, and said that they decided we needed to take a trip as a family because we haven't done one in a while," he explained. Lasercorn didn't say anything, just listening, "So I asked them where, and they said Europe."

"Europe? That's awesome! I would love to go..." Lasercorn stopped, "Wait, why are you sad about going to Europe?"

"I'm not sad about the Europe part, I'm stoked, expect for some of the tourist things they want to do," Sohinki answered, and Lasercorn frowned, trying to thing what tourist things people might not want to go to.

Then it hit him.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH," Lasercorn said, "I get it," Sohinki looked at him, "The...camps," Lasercorn said, and Sohinki nodded, "But...why?"

"One, you can say concentration camps, I won't freak out," Sohinki said, chuckling, "At first I was like yeah I wanna go! Then I kinda thought about it, and...well, I kinda want to tell them I don't want to go, but at the same time I don't want to make them sad, you know?" Lasercorn nodded.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," Sohinki answered, and yawned, placing the glass down, "Anyways, I'm going to try and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning," he said, and headed back to his room. Lasercorn stood in the kitchen, the wheels in his brain turning. He reached into the pockets of his pajama pants and pulled out his cell phone, calling Joven.

_"Lasercorn? It's...like..., 3 am," _Joven groaned.

"I know, but I need you to help me with something," Lasercorn said with a smile.

* * *

The next morning at Smosh Games HQ, Lasercorn walked into their offices, more like skipped, and placed envelops on everyone's desk, "Uh, Lasercorn? My birthday isn't for a couple months," Ian said, picking up the envelop, turning it over. Mari poked her head up.

"What is it?" she asked, taking it from him. Lasercorn flashed a smile.

"You'll see," he said, and Anthony and Joven walked in, "Joven you look like shit," Lasercorn said, and Joven flipped him off, grumbling something about a late phone call. He gave an envelop to them, "Now, you may open them," There was the sound of tearing and ripping, as the envelops fell down to the floor. Mari took it out.

"This is a ticket," she said.

"To... Paris?" Ian asked, confused.

"EXACTLY!" Lasercorn exclaimed, "As you may know, Sohinki and his parents are flying to Europe this morning as we speak, so myself, and Joven, thought it would be a good idea to surprise them! You know, go over as well? Explore the uncharted world of Europe!" Anthony looked up.

"Europe?" Lasercorn nodded, and Anthony shrugged, "I'm in," he said, "And our flight leaves in twelve hours, so we should probably finish up whatever work we have here then pack and meet at the airport," Everyone nodded, and went to split up but Lasercorn grabbed Joven, Ian and Anthony, pulling them aside.

"Alright, I have a plan," he said low, looking over at Mari, "It's called 'Operation get Mari and Sohinki together.'"

"We already tried getting them together but it failed," Ian reminded him.

"This time will be different, because we'll be in a foreign country with lots of opportunities to get them alone. And we're going to the city of love, so it will be easy!"

Everyone (except Mari) knew that Sohinki had a HUGE crush on Mari ever since they first met, and the Fantastic Four(that is what Lasercorn called them) were trying to get them together but there was a slight problem.

Sohinki was really bad(according to Joven) at trying to tell Mari how he felt, so they decided he needed a little push of encouragement. The number of times that Lasercorn threatened his balls was too high to count, but they all knew that if Sohinki didn't make his move soon he would miss out.

"So you think Paris will make them get together?" Anthony asked.

"No, the concentration camp will," The three exchanged a look.

"Uh, Lasercorn?" Ian asked nervously.

"Not like that! Jeez I'm not that crazy! (Debatable) What I simply mean is Sohinki might be sad and emotional, showing a different side, and then Mari can comfort him and then BAM! MARHINKI!"

"Yeah?" Mari asked, looking up, and the four turned around.

"Uh, I got you the vegetarian meal on the plane, is that ok?" Lasercorn asked.

"Sure," Mari answered, and went back to work.

"That was close," Joven said.

"So, step one is get to Europe, then we will proceed with step two," Lasercorn said, "By the end of this trip, they will be together."

* * *

_First shot at a Smosh story! Hope you guys find it interesting and if you have any suggestions/comments/concerns/complaints leave them in the reviews!_

_Peace!_


	2. Paris Bang

_"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for flying with us and I hope you enjoy your stay in Paris."_

Sohinki opened his eyes, and stretched, his muscles sore from sitting in the same positing for hours. He hated flying, even though he had to do it all the time. Sohinki got up, grabbing his carry on and exited the plane, heading down the steps to the terminal.

His parents were waiting for him, "That was a long flight," his dad commented, as they made their way to retrieve their luggage. Sohinki looked around the airport. It was weird being in a foreign one, and he could hear bits and pieces of conversations in French, "Now," his dad said, pulling out a French-English book, "We need to find a taxi driver and get to our hotel," he said, wandering towards the exit. His mother chuckled, and glanced at her son.

"Are you ok Matthew?" she asked.

"Yeah just tired," he answered, "We should probably follow dad and make sure he doesn't get into trouble," Sohinki said, and they followed him.

* * *

"You're leaving _me_ in charge?"

Anthony had just finished explaining what was going to Wes the editor, "We'll try and play some games while we're over there but it might be difficult. So, you, Flitz and Max can do the shows this week."

"Uh..." Wes started, but Joven cut him off.

"Cab's almost here Anthony," he said.

"Uh..." Wes began again, but was cut off by Lasercorn.

"Have you seen my phone?" he asked, and Anthony tossed it to him, "Thanks!"

"Wait Anthony we can't do all the shows! I can't do Super Mari Fun Time, I'm not Mari!" Anthony shrugged.

"Dress Max up as her?" he suggested, and Wes gave him a look, "Hey it's a just a suggestion. I'm sure you'll figure it out," he said.

"ANTHONY!" Lasercorn yelled.

"Gotta run see you in a week!" Anthony sprinted out of the room, leaving poor Wes confused. He spun around in his seat.

"I guess it could be fun," he said.

* * *

Sohinki heard his phone vibrating, and groaned, "I just wanna sleep," he mumbled, reaching around for it on the nightstand. He picked it up, squinting, "What do you want Lasercorn?" he asked, yawning.

_"I'm fine Sohinki how are you?" _Sohinki rolled his eyes.

"You woke me up," he mumbled.

_"Dude why are you sleeping? It's gorgeous outside!"_ Sohinki rolled over, and saw the sun shining through the curtains, _"The sun is shining, the streets are busy! It's great!"_ Sohinki got out of bed. He was only wearing a Minecraft shirt and boxers.

"Where are you?" he asked, slowly walking over to the window.

_"Look out your window!"_

Sohinki walked over to the window, and moved the curtain aside. He blinked a few times, and saw the Smosh Games crew standing on the sidewalk, in front of his hotel.

In Paris, France.

They were in France.

As in, Europe.

Sohinki just stared at them, unable to speak or do anything thing. Lasercorn pointed towards the hotel, _"Meet us in the lobby!"_ Lasercorn hung up, and Sohinki finally came to his senses.

What the hell were they doing in France?!

Sohinki quickly got dressed, grabbed the hotel key and made his way downstairs. His parents, as far as he knew, were still asleep. They were all tired from the long flight, and had decided not to explore the day they arrived, but to sleep instead.

Sohinki exited the elevator, "SOHINKI!" Lasercorn yelled, making everyone in the lobby turn and look at him. Sohinki felt his face going red, but he walked over to them anyways.

"Umm, hi?" he asked, confused, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Surprise!" Jovenshire said, "We decided to surprise you in France!"

"All of you?" he asked, and Jovenshire nodded.

"Why not?" Sohinki saw Lasercorn's goofy grin, Ian's dumb bowl haircut, Anthony's Nintendo themed backpack, and Mari's long dark hair.

Mari was here?

Sohinki felt himself going redder. _Of course Mari is here, in the city of love, and I bet Joven and Lasercorn have something up their sleeve, _he thought. Mari smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"So what's the plan?" Ian asked, "We gonna explore?"

W

"Well, me and my parents we..."

"WE GET TO MEET THE PARENTS?!" Ian exclaimed, once again making everyone turn and looked at him. Sohinki mumbled something, and turned towards the elevator, everyone following him, "I'm excited for this," he said, smiling. Jovenshire and Lasercorn exchanged a look.

"So they put us all in one room," he said, looking down at the key.

"Dibs on the bed!" Mari yelled.

"Dibs on not sharing a bed with Anthony!" Ian yelled, "You know those people writing the fanfics will come up with something," Anthony sighed.

"They'll probably come up with something anyways," he said, and they headed down the hall. Mari looked over her shoulder at Sohinki, and slowed her pace so she was walking next to him.

"Are you surprised?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. Why are you here anyways?" he asked, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but..I mean...uh..." Sohinki felt himself go red again. He always tripped over his words when he was around Mari. Mari smiled.

"It was Lasercorn's idea," she explained, "He told us that you had mixed feelings about the trip, and he decided that you might feel better if we were here with you as well," Sohinki rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know Lasercorn cared for anything besides ball shots," he joked, and Mari giggled.

"Well you know him," she said, and they stopped at their room. Mari walked in, Sohinki behind her and looked around, "This is nice."

"There's only two beds," Anthony said, and looked at Joven, "Bunk mates? I don't want to read fanfics about this damn trip when we get back," Jovenshire laughed, and tossed his bag on a bed.

"Iancorn has been reunited!" Lasercorn shouted, and high fived Ian. Mari looked around.

"I guess I'll stay on the couch," she said.

"You can stay with me," Sohinki kinda blurted out, and he saw the looks Joven and Lasercorn gave each other. _Damn it why did I say that?_ Mari looked at him a bit surprised, "It..It's just my parents got two rooms, and I'm in one by myself, so there's an extra bed. That's all I meant," he explained.

"Sure," Mari said, and Sohinki's heart fluttered. He handed her the key, and she left, heading down to the room.

Once Mari left the room, Jovenshire began whistling, "Damn Sokinky you got the moves!" he said.

"Shut up," he mumbled.

"Staying in the same room! Will you be able to keep your hands off each other?" Ian teased.

"Mari and Sohinki, sitting in a tree..." Anthony started.

"That's real mature guys,"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" they all chanted, and Sohinki shook his head. He heard voices in the hall.

"It's nice to meet you Mari," his heart stopped, and he saw the look on his friends' faces. Lasercorn had his famous stare, Joven was smirking and Ian and Anthony both had creepy smirks on their faces. Sohinki leaned out, and, sure enough, Mari had run into his parents while going into his room. _This is starting off great, _he thought, and his dad saw.

"Ah Matt! We were looking for you," his dad said, walking over to his son, "You didn't tell us you had...company coming," his dad said, winking.

"I didn't know either," he said, and Anthony poked his head out.

"Hi ," he said, and Sohinki's dad turned around.

"Did you whole work come?" his dad asked, and Sohinki nodded. His dad went into the room, and began introducing himself to Sohinki's friends (though he used the term 'friend' lightly at this point). Mari went into the room, and his mom came over smiling.

"Mari's a nice girl," she said, and Sohinki nodded, "Why didn't you tell us about her?" she asked.

"Mom we're just friends," he answered, and his mom raised her eyebrows, "I have that extra bed, so I offered it to her so she didn't have to sleep on the couch with four smelly guys."

"Only Joven smells!" Lasercorn shouted, and his mom chuckled.

"So I assume they'll be joining us for breakfast?" she asked. Lasercorn poked his head out.

"Breakfast? I'm starved!"

"Me too!"

"Ooo I'm gonna get croissants!" Sohinki mentally slapped himself.

This was going to be a long week.

* * *

_Oh no poor Sohinki! He's going to get quite a headache with the Fantastic four trying to get him and Mari together. And as for Wes, well...we shall see in the next chapter!_

_Peace!_


	3. Dance Off

Breakfast had been a nightmare.

Joven and Lasercorn had purposely placed the chairs so he and Mari were sitting next to each other, and his parents were on either side, with Joven and Lasercorn facing them. Ian and Anthony were too busy looking at all the food, but Joven and Lasercorn did their darn best to make it awkward for Sohinki.

Sohinki sighed, and shoved his hands in his jean pockets. The group of them were on the subway, heading to Champs Élysées for a bit of shopping and sight seeing. He looked over at Mari. The Asian was looking out the window, watching the sights go by. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Sohinki sighed, and felt Lasercorn bump into him, "Hi Sohinki," he said, and Sohinki knew he had a stupid grin on his face.

"Hi Lasercorn," he said, and turned around. Lasercorn was grinning from ear to ear, "You're a dick you know that right?" Sohinki said.

"I know," Lasercorn answered, and the train stopped.

They all got off, and the sun hit them in the eyes. Everyone pulled out sunglasses, and looked around, "We'll meet you back here around 4," Sohinki's mom said, and her and his dad went off on their own, leaving Sohinki to the mercy of his friends.

"Where to first?" Anthony asked, looking around.

"We could just wander," Mari suggested, "I think I see a street performer up ahead!" She ran ahead of the group. Joven turned around, grinning at Sohinki.

"You know what you should do?" Sohinki knew he was going to regret asking that questions.

"What?"

"Dance off, with the street performer. It can be the bonus video!" he exclaimed.

"No," Sohinki said.

"Aww come on!" Anthony whined, "It will be great! Besides we all know you can dance and maybe, just maybe, you'll impress Mari," he added, and everyone nodded.

"I am not challenging the street performer," Sohinki said, as they walked over to the small crowd of people gathering.

"Why not?" Lasercorn asked.

"I'm not going to do it, ok?" he exclaimed, making everyone turn and look at him, "Damn it," he muttered, and the street performer walked over, looking at them.

"He," Joven said, pointing at Sohinki, "challenge you," he pointed at the performer, "to dance off," he said, pretending to dance.

"I can speak English," the street performer said, and turned to Sohinki, "A dance off, eh? You think you can dance better than me white boy? (See below)" Sohinki looked at his friends. He hated them so much right now.

"I didn't say I could dance better," Sohinki said.

"So you're a bad dancer."

"No!" Sohinki glared at his friends, "Fine. Dance off. Right now."

The two walked into the center of the crowd, and Anthony pulled out his iPhone, "Hey guys welcome to this week's bonus video! As you can see we are in Paris!: he yelled, and flipped his phone, showing off the scenery, "Say hi guys!" The Smosh Games crew waved at the camera, "This week, we managed to get Sohinki into a dance off on one of the busiest streets in Paris. Let's go!"

The French dancer turned on his music, and it was a remix song. Sohinki watched the French dancer, as he began showing off his moves. Sohinki tapped his foot to the beat, getting the rhythm in his head.

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

The guy began breaking dancing, something that they were used to because of Flitz, and they had also been taught a bit of break dancing, but this guy was good.

_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

The crowd was getting into the music, tapping their feet. Joven began doing his own little dance moves, and Anthony pointed the camera at him for a bit. Mari was the only one who was really paying attention to the battle.

_No, I don't want to fall in love  
No, I don't want to fall in love  
With you  
With you_

The French dancer posed, and everyone cheered and clapped. He walked over to Sohinki (he stood a good couple inches taller than him) and patted him on the shoulder, "Your turn white boy," he said, and Sohinki walked to the center, listening to the music. He looked up and saw Mari looking at him. She smiled, and gave him two thumbs up. Little did she know Anthony got that moment on camera.

Sohinki listened, and as soon as the words started, he began dancing, not for everyone but for Mari.

_This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten_

Sohinki completely forgot that he was being recorded, and just let the music and the moves flow through him.

_Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again_

Everyone began clapping while Sohinki was dancing, including the French dancer, who was really impressed that the white boy could dance.

_For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away I'm stolen_

"Alright i guess the white boy can dance!" the French dancer said, and walked over to Sohinki, "Much respect," he said, holding out his hand, "Say we do a little routine?" he asked, and Sohinki smiled.

"You got it."

The two made up a routine on the spot, and began dancing, everyone cheering them on.

_No, I don't want to fall in love  
No, I don't want to fall in love  
Let the skyfall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
Let the skyfall_  
_When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall_

They continued dancing for a bit, making the crowd really energetic and they stopped posing. Everyone began cheering as loud as they could, as the two shook hands again. Anthony pointed the camera at Sohinki.

"Sohinki how did that feel?" he asked.

"Awesome," Sohinki answered, "Glad you two assholes made me do it," he said, looking at Joven and Lasercorn. Mari rushed over and hugged him.

"That was awesome!" she exclaimed, catching Sohinki off guard. She pulled back, "That was awesome," she said again, smiling. Sohinki smiled back.

"Thanks."

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Smosh Games Headquarters..._

Wes sat in his desk, flicking paper at Max, "We should probably put up a video?" Max suggested.

"Of what?" Wes asked, spinning around in his chair, and he heard a bing on his computer. He spun around, "Email from Anthony," he said, and Flitz and Max gathered around, "'Hey guys! We're having a blast in Paris, and we actually just shot a bonus video like not even a half hour ago and I'm sending it to you now so you can edit it! Maybe even post it? Cheers! Anthony'", Wes opened the file, and listened to the first part.

"Dance off?" Flitz asked, "Street performers? Man why couldn't they take us!" he complained.

"Wait!" Max shouted, "Freeze the frame right...there!" Wes froze it, as the exact moment when Mari gave Sohinki thumbs up, "I have a video idea. Montage of all the Sohinki/Mari moments from the videos for Super Mari Fun time," he said. Joven had told Wes, Max and Flitz about Sohinki's crush on Mari, so they were in on the whole get Mari and Sohinki together.

"What would we do that for?" Wes asked.

"We get the viewers' opinions on them," Max explained, "Let's go film!" he jumped up, and grabbed a camera, while Wes began editing the bonus video.

* * *

"Hey guys welcome to Super Mari Fun time! As you can see, I'm not Mari because she is actually in Paris! Woot!" Max said, and Flitz shook his head, "So, for this week's video we have sort of a montage of moments through Smosh Games, involving two certain people. And you will find out during the montage!" he said, pointing at the screen. Flitz stopped recording.

"So that's the beginning," Flitz said, "Both of us do the end?" he suggested, and Max nodded. Flitz hit record and jumped in.

"That was so many cute moments. Let us know what you think about it in the comments or on Twitter which is in the description below with #Marhinki! Replacing Mari I'm Flizt!"

"And I'm Max!"

"See ya!"

Flitz rushed over to the camera, and shut it off, grinning, "Sohinki is going to kill us," he said, "but it will be so worth it."

* * *

_Oh no! Shenanigans!_

_Side story: When I was in Paris three years ago, we were at Versaille and there are groups of African-Americans who were trying to sell us little key chains and flags that we weren't really interested in at the moment. One of them was trying to convince a friend of mine to buy one, so when he was walking away from them he started yelling, "Hey white boy! White boy!" So that's where that comes from._

_Anywho, we shall see what the reaction to the Marhinki video will be IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
_

_Also, the lyrics come the mashup "Gamefall" by Robin Skouteris in case any of you want to check it out! Until next time!_

_Peace!_


	4. It's Pewdiepie!

After having a nice supper, they all went back to the hotel to spend the night in. The Smosh Games crew decided on having a movie night, and everyone congregated to Sohinki's room, taking over the living room.

Sohinki leaned back in the couch, watching Ian struggle with the remote, "It's all in French! How do I do this?!" he yelled, making everyone laugh. Mari was sitting next to Joven, curled up on the couch. Lasercorn had taken over the chair, while Anthony and Ian had set up with blankets and pillows on the floor. Joven was on his phone, checking Twitter and uploading a selfie on Instagram when he decided to see what Wes, Max and Flitz had been up to. Joven went to the Smosh Games YouTube Channel, and his eyes went wide.

"No they didn't," he said, making everyone turn around.

"No who did what?" Anthony asked, as Ian finally hooked up his laptop.

"Ian go to the YouTube," Joven said, a smirk on his face. He leaned back. This was going to be entertaining.

Ian did as told, and went to YouTube. The first video was Super Mari Fun Time, "What they did Super Mari Fun Time?" Mari exclaimed, "I hope Max at least dressed up as me," she said jokingly, and Joven's smirk grew.

"Oh, I think you'll enjoy this even more," he said, as Ian clicked play.

_"Hey guys welcome to Super Mari Fun time! As you can see, I'm not Mari because she is actually in Paris! Woot!" _Max said_, "So, for this week's video we have sort of a montage of moments through Smosh Games, involving two certain people. And you will find out during the montage!"_

Cheesy romantic music began to play, the screen filling up with hearts, then...

**#MARHINKI**

Sohinki's eyes went wide, as everyone around him began shouting and wooing. He slowly sunk down in the couch, his face getting extremely red, "WHAT?!" Mari yelled, "WHAT IS THIS?!"

The screen began showing moments from different videos of only Mari and Sohinki, with the music still playing. Sohinki covered his face with his hands, trying to hide his embarrassed face.

After the montage was over, Flitz and Max were on screen.

_"That was so many cute moments," _Flitz said, a grin on his face_, Let us know what you think about it in the comments or on Twitter which is in the description below with #Marhinki! Replacing Mari I'm Flizt!"_

_"And I'm Max!"_

_"See ya!"_

The theme music played, and the video ended. Everyone was laughing, and Mari leaned around Joven, looking at Sohinki.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I...have no idea," Sohinki answered, his heart pounding. How many people had Joven told? Mari looked around the room, and began smiling.

"Alright who told them to do that," she asked, crossing her arms, "That's funny. Maybe we should tell them to do an Iancorn one," she said, looking over at Lasercorn and Ian.

"You're..you're not mad?" Sohinki asked, a bit shocked.

"No. It was funny," she answered, and Lasercorn and Joven exchanged a look.

"Uh, we're going to go grab ice," Joven said, standing up.

"And drinks," Lasercorn added, also standing up. Joven grabbed Sohinki's arm, "And we need Sohinki to help us," he said, and the three quickly left the room.

Joven shut the door, and Lasercorn burst out laughing, "THAT WAS PRICELESS!" he roared, as Joven began laughing as well. (That walrus laugh though) "DID YOU SEE HIS FACE?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Sohinki mumbled, and went towards the elevator.

"Hey Sohinki! Wait up!" Joven called, and they began chasing after him, "It was funny. Mari thought it was funny. Maybe she..."

"Joshua there's no way she'd been interesting in someone like me," Sohinki cut him off, grabbing the ice bucket and holding it under the machine, "Besides if she actually knew how I felt, she wouldn't have found that video funny," he added, and took the bucket away. Lasercorn pulled out some Euros, and placed them in the vending machine.

"Hey don't sell yourself short," Lasercorn said, punching in numbers, "You're a great guy."

"Yeah! We only tease you cause we care about you Matty," Joven teased, punching Sohinki in the shoulder, "It's what friends do. Besides, if Mari isn't interested, then she's missing out," he added, and Lasercorn handed him a couple of bottles, "Come on before they start the movie."

* * *

They were on their fourth movie, and everyone was starting to doze off. Lasercorn had passed out in the chair, curled up in a ball. Joven had migrated to the floor, sprawled out next to the tv. Ian and Anthony were still awake, but weren't paying attention. Anthony was texting Kalel and Ian was texting Melanie, so it was only Mari and Sohinki who were really paying attention.

They were watching a really cheesy comedy, that was horrible, so they were making small talk.

"What took you guys so long earlier?" Mari asked, looking at Sohinki. They were on opposite ends of the couch.

"Uh, Lasercorn couldn't decide what he wanted," Sohinki answered, and Mari chuckled.

"That man...is the most indecisive person I've met," she said, smiling. Sohinki nodded, and looked back to the movie. Mari got up, and moved closer to him.

"What are you doing?' he asked, and Mari gave him a look.

"It's lonely over there," she said, and sat down next to him. Sohinki leaned back in the couch, and yawned, "Are you tired?"

"Yeah a bit," he answered, and Mari got up, walking over to the lights. She flicked them on, making everyone groan.

"Mari why..." Lasercorn mumbled.

"We're all tired," she answered, "Let's get some sleep. We got more exploring to do tomorrow!" she said, and Joven rolled over, looking at her.

"Finnnneee," he grumbled, and got up stretching.

Everyone went back to their room, and Sohinki got up, stretching as well. Mari was in the bathroom, so he took this chance to change into his pajamas, as in boxers and a t-shirt. Sohinki crawled into his bed, and began playing a game on his phone.

Mari came back into the room, and starting getting undressed. Sohinki saw this out of the corner of his eye, but kept focused on his game. Mari put her hair in a bun, and climbed into her bed.

"Good night Sohinki," she said, and rolled over on her side.

"Good night Mari," he said, and turned off the light. He lid on his back, staring at the ceiling when his phone began vibrating. He picked it up, and saw Joven had texted him.

**Remember to keep your hands to yourself ;)**

Sohinki rolled his eyes, and put his phone down. Mari didn't see him as more than a friend, and he was find with that. He didn't want to ruin their friendship anyways.

Sohinki rolled over, and shut his eyes, when he heard his phone go off again. This time it was Lasercorn.

**Make sure you get lots of sleep So-kinky :p**

Sohinki sighed, "Lasercorn is so immature," he mumbled, shutting his eyes again.

* * *

"Sohinki...Sohinki..."

Sohinki rolled over, and opened his eyes. He came face to face with Joven's stupid grin, and groaned, "How did you get in?" he asked, sitting up.

"Mari let us in," Joven answered.

"Us?"

"GOOOD MORNING SOHINKI!" he heard Lasercorn yell, and Sohinki lid back down, pulling the blankets over his head.

"Go away," he mumbled, but Joven pulled it back.

"Come on! Your parents and Mari already left," Sohinki jumped up from his bed.

"Mari..and...my _parents?!_" he yelled.

"Yeah they ran into each other at breakfast and went to the Louvre already," Lasercorn explained, walking into the room holding a piece of toast, "Ian and Anthony are waiting for us downstairs, so get dressed so we can go!" Sohinki groaned.

"As if this day can't get any worse," he mumbled.

* * *

The group made their way to the entrance of the Louvre, "Whoa, that's a big pyramid," Ian said, pointing at the glass one that stuck out from the ground, and took a picture, "That will be a good one fo..."

"ANNTTTOOONNYYYYYY!"

"You have got to be kidding me," Sohinki whined, and they all turned around. There was no way it was...

"PEWDS!"

Yup, this was happening.

The Swedish Youtuber and his girlfriend rushed over to them, "What are you doing here?" Pewdiepie exclaimed, hugging everyone one of them.

"We're on vacation!" Joven exclaimed, "What about you?"

"We are also on vacation!" Pewdiepie exclaimed, and he turned and looked at Sohinki, "Marzia! It is the 'hinki' of Marhinki!"

"Marwhat?" Sohinki asked, and Marzia giggled.

"You and Mari are so cute together," she said, holding her hands on her heart.

"This is a nightmare," Sohinki mumbled, rubbing his temples, and Pewdiepie put his arm around him.

"Come! Let us explore together and find the 'Mar' of Marhinki! Where is she?" he asked, and Sohinki stayed silent.

"With his parents!" Ian, Anthony, Jovenshire and Lasercorn all chimed.

"WHAT?! The parents are here as well?! I must meet them!" Pewdiepie exclaimed, dragging Sohinki to the Louvre.

Yup, things just got worse.


	5. Marzia The Match Maker

Mari heard Pewds before she saw him. She turned around, and saw Pewdiepie dragging Sohinki, his arm clasped tightly around his shoulders, pointing out different statues and paintings while the Smosh Crew, and Marzia, followed behind them, "This will be fun," Mari muttered, and smiled, "Hey Pewds."

"MARI!" he exclaimed, and rushed over, pulling the small woman into his arms and squeezed her, "IT'S THE OTHER HALF OF MARHINKI!" he yelled, making everyone turn around and look at them. Sohinki really wished he could disappear into a small hole.

He was going to kill his friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Smosh Games HQ, the responses on the Super Mari Fun Time video was enormous. Wes was at his computer, drinking a cup of coffee, reading his twitter feed. His smile grew bigger and bigger as he kept reading all the tweets with #Marhinki on them, "This was the greatest idea in the history of great ideas," he said, grinning.

"Morning Wes!"

Wes looked up and saw Flitz and Max, "Hey guys. Have you read Twitter yet this morning?" Wes asked, leaning back in his chair. Wes tossed over a stack of papers, "What's this?"

"A quarter of all the tweets with the hashtag on them," Flitz answered, "My favorites are highlighted," he said, sitting down. Wes began flipping through them.

"This is great!" he exclaimed.

"But it's not enough though," Max said, "All the tweets I've read are asking for more stuff."

"But we don't have anymore stuff. All we have is that bonus video," Wes said, looking through the files, "We got to do backseat gaming today and dope or nope. So...we need to figure out something."

"Well me and Flitz can do backseat gaming," Max suggested, "And all three of us can dope or nope something later," Wes glanced at Flitz, who shrugged.

"Good with me," he said, "Let's go find a game," Max and Flitz left the room, and Wes turned back to his computer.

"Oh boy," he said.

* * *

After the, uh, interesting tour of the Louvre (Pewdiepie met Sohinki's parents and asked WAY too many questions), the group headed to the food court to get some food.

Anthony and Ian were off in a corner, filming Lunchtime with Smosh (because they could), so Sohinki was left with the crazy people (excluding his parents and Mari).

"So was Sohinki always into video games?" Pewdiepie was still asking questions.

"We bought them so he and his brothers wouldn't fight a lot," Mrs. Sohinki said with a chuckle. Joven and Lasercorn were also checking the twitter feed, and they loved what they were seeing. Sohinki glanced over at them.

"You guys are enjoying this, aren't you?" he asked, and Lasercorn nodded. Mari was also on twitter, checking her messages. Sohinki glanced up, looking at her. Marzia was sitting next to him, and she noticed this. She smiled, and placed a hand on his arm.

"You like her a lot, don't you?" she asked softly, and Sohinki nodded, "Why don't you ask her out?"

"I can't. She wouldn't be interested in someone like me," he answered, and Marzia raised her eyebrows.

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with you," she said, and Sohinki chuckled, "I can help you."

"Help me do what?" he asked, watching his parents laugh at something Pewdiepie said. _Maybe it's not a bad thing they're here._

"I can help you ask her out, and plan the date," Marzia suggested.

"Really?" Sohinki asked, surprised.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, "And it will be our secret," she added, winking. Sohinki smiled.

Joven, Lasercorn, Anthony and Ian had their secret, he and Marzia would have theirs.

* * *

They all went back to the hotel, and decided to order in, "Matt, remember that we want to get up early to drive to Belgium," Mrs. Sohinki reminded her son.

"Yes mom. You want to leave at 7 am," Sohinki said.

"So no late movies," Mr. Sohinki said, winking at his son. Sohinki rolled his eyes, "We'll see you in the morning," His parents went into their room, while everyone gathered in the guys' room. Mari, however, excused herself because she wasn't feeling well, but Marzia sensed something was bothering her, so she went with her into her and Sohinki's room.

"What's wrong Mari?" she asked, sitting down on the bed. Mari sighed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Marzia frowned, "Sohinki is acting weird around me," Marzia frowned.

"No he's not. He's acting like Sohinki," Marzia answered. Mari grabbed a pillow, and hugged it, "Mari? Is there something you want to tell me?" Mari bit her lip, and looked at the Italian woman.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Marzia nodded, "I have a crush on Sohinki," she admitted, and Marzia gasped, covering her mouth, "Is that a bad thing?"

"No! It's a wonderful thing!" she exclaimed, "Let me help you."

"With what?"

"You want to ask him out?" Marzia asked, and Mari nodded, "Let me help you plan how you do it and the date. It will be fun! We can have some girl time!" Mari frowned.

"I..I'm not really into super girly thin..."

"That's why you have me!" Marzia exclaimed, cutting her off, "I will help with everything," Mari thought about it, then nodded.

"Ok. I'll let you help me," Marzia smiled.

This was going to be so much fun, for Marzia anyways.

* * *

_Uh oh! Will Marzia be able to keep two secrets? What will happen when the group heads to Belgium? Stay tuned to find out! Until next time!_

_Peace!_


	6. Date Planning

Sohinki yawned, and shoved his hands in his pockets. His parents were filling out the paperwork to rent their car, and he really just wanted a cup of coffee. Sohinki felt his phone vibrate, and pulled it out of his pocket. It was from Mari.

**Hey hope you have a good day in Belgium :)**

Sohinki smiled, and answered her back.

**Thanks! Enjoy your day shopping with Marzia :)**

His mom walked back over, "Ok we're all set," She looked around, "Is...Mari not coming with us?" she asked.

"No. Her and Marzia have a full day planned of girl stuff," he answered, and his mother looked disappointed.

"That's a shame. We should invite her to come to Germany with us," she suggested, as the three went to find their car.

"Maybe," Sohinki mumbled, and climbed into the backseat, "Wake me when we get there."

* * *

"Oooo! Look at this one!"

Mari and Marzia were back on the shopping street, but this time Mari actually had time to browse. When they were here with the guys, they complained about going into the shops and how long it took for her to decide. With Marzia, she could take all the time in the world.

Mari walked over to where Marzia was, and saw the pearl necklace she was looking at, "Ooo that's really nice," she commented. The pearls had swirls of color in them, and it had a ribbon instead of a clasp.

"You should get it," Marzia said, "Then you can wear it on your date."

"I shouldn't," Mari said.

"Please?" Marzia insisted, "It will look lovely on you!" Mari sighed, and the two entered the store.

They walked over to the glass cabinet, and looked at the necklace.

"Can I help you?"

The two women turned around and met a young man. He had dark brown hair, glasses and brown eyes, "Umm, we're interested in that necklace," Marzia said, and Mari nodded. He smiled, and walked back over to the counter to get the keys, "He's cute!" Marzia whispered.

"You have a boyfriend!"

"That doesn't mean I can't look," Marzia said, and Mari rolled her eyes. He came back over and unlocked the cabinet. He took out the necklace, and handed it to Mari.

"Thank you," she said.

"It goes nice with your eyes," he said, and walked back over to the counter, Mari and Marzia following him. He pulled out a little box, and took the necklace back, placing it down, "Is that everything?" he asked, and Mari nodded.

After she had paid, he placed it in a bag, and smiled, "Enjoy. Have a lovely day," he said.

"You too," Mari said, and the two women left the store.

"He put something in the bag!" Marzia said, and grabbed it from Mari, pulling out a slip of paper.

"What is it?" Mari asked.

"His name and number!" Marzia said.

"What?"

Marzia showed her the piece of paper, "Oh no," Mari said, "This isn't good," she said, "What should I do?"

"You don't have to call him," Marzia said, "It's ok. It's not like we'll ever see him again."

* * *

"Ok, so we have the outfit, now we need a place," Marzia said. The two were sitting at a table outside a cafe, drinking fancy coffee and having some macaroons. Mari looked around, "Ooo, what about the river cruise?" she suggested.

"Everybody does that," Marzia said.

"Eiffel Tower?" Mari suggested, and Marzia gave her a look, "Ok. No tower," Mari took a sip of her coffee.

"There is a bridge were couples put a lock on it, signifying that their love is eternal," Marzia said, "You could go to a restaurant, then take a walk and end up on the bridge," she suggested.

"I like that," Mari said, "When would we do this?"

"When are they are going to Germany?" Marzia asked.

"I think in two days. They're in Belgium today, and should be back later tonight. I think tomorrow they're going to Versaille," Mari said, and Marzia wrote down something in a notepad, "What are you writing?" Mari asked.

"Secrets," Marzia said, and looked down at her notepad. She had written down Mari's date with Sohinki, now all she needed to was write down Sohinki's date with Mari when he got back, "What time are they coming back?"

"I think around nine maybe," Mari answered, and looked down at her phone, "The guys want to meet up for supper. We should head back and get changed and hide this stuff," she suggested, and Marzia nodded. The two paid their waiter, then headed back to the hotel.


	7. Snails and Flowers

The guys found a little restaurant near their hotel, and decided to eat there. Mari was stuck between Jovenshire and Lasercorn. They had just ordered their meals in horrible French, and were now waiting to see if what they ordered was exactly that.

"So, what did you and Marzia do all day?" Anthony asked, looking at Mari.

"Not much. Did some shopping," Mari answered, "What did you guys do?"

"We managed to film a Gametime with Smosh," Ian said, "and Joven and Lasercorn did a Backseat Gaming, so overall it was a pretty decent day," Everyone nodded, "And Pewds did some filming of his own."

"That I did! It was weird without the dogs though," Pewdiepie said, his arm around Marzia, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starved."

"You're always hungry," Marzia pointed out, and the waiter brought their food.

After the plates had been distributed, everyone took turns sampling their food, and decided that it wasn't too bad. Anthony was the only one brave enough to order snails.

"Here Joven want on?" he asked, holding it up for his friend.

"Put that down I'm going to throw up," Joven said, covering his mouth. Everyone knew that Joven had the worse gag reflex out of the six of them, "I'm being serious."

"They're not even that bad," Lasercorn chimed in. He had stolen one off of Anthony's plate and had tried it for himself. Mari chuckled, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Poor Jovie," she said.

"Side note, has anyone heard from Sohinki at all?" Ian asked.

"Not since this morning. They're probably too busy to text," Lasercorn said, taking a drink from his water. Mari was quiet, eating her pasta. She didn't want to tell them she had been speaking with Sohinki all day.

It was none of their business.

"Something exciting happened today," Marzia chimed in, "A French guy gave Mari his number!"

"WHAT?!"

"Really?!"

Mari hid her face, blushing, "It's not that big of a deal," she mumbled.

"Are you going to call him?" Pewdiepie asked, and Mari shook her head.

"We're only here for a week, there's no point."

"But if you were here longer would you?" Anthony asked, and Mari shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe," she answered, "Probably not. Anyways, I'm looking at this dessert menu and this chocolate cake looks delicious."

After their three hour supper, the group headed back to their hotel, talking about their plans for the following day. They had decided to go with Sohinki and his parents for their day excursion, which they believed was the Netherlands.

They headed back to their rooms, saying good night and deciding to meet super early to get a rental car. Mari opened the door, and saw Sohinki sitting on the couch, "Hey when did you get back?" she asked, taking off her coat.

"About five minutes before you walked through the door," Sohinki answered, and Mari saw a box of chocolates on the table, "Want some chocolate?" he asked, pointing at the box, "I've got twenty more."

"You're joking," Mari said, and Sohinki shook his head.

"The amount of chocolate we bought while in Belgium is ridiculous. I have enough for everyone at the office," he said, as Mari sat down next to him, "How was your day?"

"Uneventful," Mari answered, "Did some shopping with Marzia, and we just got back from supper. How was yours?"

"Alright I guess. We went to Flanders' Field and the museum. They had an audio track playing, and there was a loud explosion on it. My mom jumped probably five feet in the air," he said with a chuckle, "My dad took a video of it so I may upload it to my channel."

"Your mom might kill you," Mari pointed out.

"Probably," Sohinki said, "What are you planning on doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"The crew decided that we were going to come with you and your parents to Amsterdam," Mari answered, and Sohinki was a bit surprised.

"Really? All of you?" Mari nodded, "This will be interesting," He picked up the remote, and began channel surfing, "Anything you wanna watch?" he asked, and Mari shook her head.

"I'm probably going to head to bed," she answered, and stood up, "See you bright and early," Mari went into the room, and shut the door. Sohinki sighed, and turned off the tv. He reached around the couch, and pulled out a bag. Inside, there was a bouquet of flower, wrapped in paper. He got up, and walked over to the small counter. He placed the flowers down, and took out the vase he had bought.

Marzia had texted him and instructed him to get flowers. Sohinki had protested, saying that they should wait until they went to Holland so he could get tulips, but the Italian was very persuasive. Sohinki filled the vase up with water, and placed the flowers in them. He pulled out a card, and wrote a little note, leaving it by the base of the vase, and then headed off to bed.

Tomorrow was a new day.


	8. Amsterdam Bagels

Once again, the guys were up bright and early, crammed into two cars, on their way to Amsterdam. Joven had pulled the short straw, and he was stuck driving the car, following Sohinki's car, grumbling about it. Lasercorn was in the passenger seat, asleep, while Ian, Pewdiepie and Anthony were in the back, also asleep. Sohinki's mom had insisted that Mari ride with them, so she, Marzia and Sohinki were sitting in back, while his mom drove and his dad slept.

"So, what's the plan?" Mari asked, looking over at Sohinki, who shrugged.

"Not sure. I know we're going to visit the Anne Frank house, and I think that's it," Sohinki answered.

"Ooo that sounds like fun," Mari said, smiling. She looked over at Marzia, who was also asleep, "I think we're the only ones awake," she whispered, and Sohinki nodded.

"We can tease them for it," he whispered back, and Mari nodded. She yawned, and rested her head against his shoulder,"I guess I'll have to tease you for it too," he said, and she looked up at him.

"And I'll tell the guys about the Cookies and Cream pajama pants," she said, and his eyes went wide.

"You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?" Mari asked, and Sohinki rolled his eyes, "That's what I thought. Wake me when we get there."

* * *

Around noon, the group finally made it to Amsterdam, and decided to check out a little café for a little lunch. They were excited to see what Amsterdam had to offer, and what kind of shenanigans they could get into.

Lasercorn took off his sunglasses, "Man, the sun is bright," he said, looking around. Jovenshire nodded, and saw Sohinki and Mari standing next to each other. He nudged him.

"Hey, it looks like our plan is working," he whispered, and Lasercorn looked up.

"Ah...well...that is an improvement," he said, smirking, "Shall we make it awkward for them?" he asked, and Jovenshire nodded.

"I'm so down for making it awkward," Joven said, and the two began walking towards them, humming a happy tune. Marzia grabbed both of their arms and pulled them back.

"Ah ah ah. No," she said, spinning them around, "You are going to leave them alone and let them do this on your own," Marzia said, pointing her finger at them, "No teasing today, or else."

"You can't threaten us," Joven said, crossing his arms, "We're not scared of you," he said, and Marzia raised her eyebrows, then walked away. They saw Pewdiepie looking at a display, and walked over to him, "Hey Pewds, can we ask you a question?" Joven asked, and Pewdiepie turned around.

"Sure," he said.

"Should we be scared of Marzia when she says 'or else'?" Lasercorn asked, and Pewdiepie's eyes went wide. He nodded.

"Yes. You should be very afraid," he said, "Don't make her angry. You won't like her when she's angry," he said, and spotted a bagel café, "COME GET BAGELS WITH ME!" he yelled, and ran towards it. Lasercorn and Joven shrugged, and went to get some bagels.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the group was walking around the Anne Frank house, and Ian noticed that Joven, Lasercorn and Pewdiepie were acting weird. They were looking around, their eyes wide. Every now and then, Lasercorn would giggle to himself, Joven would jump, and Pewdiepie was touching his face, "Are...are you guys ok?" Ian asked quietly.

"Dude...my face...is soooooo soft," Pewdiepie whispered, and reached out to touch Ian's face, "So is yours!" Anthony looked over his shoulder.

"Uh, what's wrong with them?" he asked. Sohinki, Mari, Marzia and his parents were ahead of them, reading the display cases. Lasercorn giggled again.

"Your voice...sounds funny," he said, giggling like an idiot. Anthony and Ian exchanged a look.

"Let's go outside," Anthony said, and they led their weird friends outside.

"Dude, what is wr...are you stoned?" Ian asked, looking into Lasercorn's eyes. He giggled again, "What did you eat?"

"Food?" Joven said, looking around, and rushed over to Ian. He grabbed him by his shoulders, "You have food? I'm starved," he said, and Anthony shrugged.

"I'll go get some food," Anthony said, and went to a corner store. Pewdiepie reached out to touch Ian's face again.

"PEWDS!" he yelled, "KNOCK IT OFF!"

Moments later, Anthony appeared with some bags of chips, and Joven grabbed them, tearing one open and began stuffing his face, "I'm soooooooooo hungry," he said, his mouth stuffed full of food. Ian and Pewdiepie saw the chips, and grabbed a bag each, also tearing them open and stuffing their faces.

"God these are so good."

"I've never tasted anything like this before in my life."

Anthony pulled out his phone, and began vlogging.

"So, as you can see, we're in Amsterdam!" he said, spinning the phone around, "I miss Pip like crazy, and I hope Kalel is giving you guys the daily dose of Pip," he said, and Lasercorn poked his head up.

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!" he yelled, "ARE THEY MOCKING ME?!" Anthony looked over his shoulder, "TELL ME!"

"This is going to be a long day," Anthony said, and finished the video.

* * *

_More madness in Amsterdam to come! Also, so sorry I haven't been updating and sorry that this chapter is short. I will try and make the next one a long one.  
_

_Until next time!_

_Peace!_


	9. Amsterdam Adventures

While Anthony and Ian were dealing with their high friends, Sohinki, Mari and Marzia were taking some time to appreciate the Anne Frank house. Sohinki looked at one of the display cases, "This is really interesting," he said, "I wonder where the guys are."

"I don't know," Mari said, "but they were acting weird earlier."

"Aren't they always acting weird?" Marzia asked, and Mari and Sohinki nodded, "So then it's nothing out of the ordinary," Sohinki shrugged.

"True enough. Anyways, I'm hungry. Let's go get a bite," Sohinki suggested and they nodded. He sent his parents a quick text, saying they were going to grab something to eat and would let them know where they are.

The three left, and headed towards a small cafe. They went inside, and found a small table in the corner. Sohinki sniffed, "Smells like weed," he remarked, and Mari nodded.

"It is legal," Mari pointed out, and a waiter came over. She handed them menus, then left to look after the next table. Marzia coughed, and took out her phone.

"I haven't heard from Felix in a while," she said, and the waiter came back over, taking their drink orders and food orders. Sohinki started to feel more relaxed, and leaned back in his chair, "Matt, are you ok?"

"I feel great," he said, smiling. Mari looked over at Marzia, "but I'm really hungry," he said, "Where's our food?"

"We just ordered it," Mari said.

"Sweet," he said, and Mari looked over at Marzia again.

"I think he's high," she said, and Marzia nodded.

"I think so too."

* * *

Meanwhile, Anthony and Ian were trying to find a way to keep their high friends entertained. Ian groaned, and grabbed Joven by his arm, pulling him away from the plants, "Joven no. We do not eat the plants," he groaned, dragging him away. Anthony looked over at Lasercorn, who was sitting on a bench, giggling like an idiot to himself. Anthony sighed, and walked over to him.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Laser...corn...it's like...putting corn...on a laser...how weird is that?" Lasercorn asked, looking at Anthony. Anthony sighed, and sat down next to him, "And you're name...is like...ant...on a knee...antonknee," Anthony looked over at him.

"Yeah...you'll be ok," he said, patting him on the shoulder. Ian looked over.

"Hey...have you seen Pewds?" he asked, and Anthony shook his head, "Shit. Where did he go?"

"Pewds...Peeewwwwwdddsssss," Lasercorn said, and Anthony looked over at him.

"We should find him before Marzia gets angry," Anthony said.

"Agreed."

* * *

"Pewdiepie!"

"Pewdiepie where are you?"

Ian and Anthony dragged Lasercorn and Joven around Amsterdam, looking for Pewdiepie. Mari sent them a text, saying that Sohinki was high and that she and Marzia had met up with his parents and were checking into a hotel. She told Anthony to text when they wanted to meet them, and she would come find them.

"Man where could he be?" Anthony asked, looking around.

"CAW!"

They jumped, and looked around, "Did you hear that?" Ian asked, and they looked around.

"CAW!"

Anthony looked up, and they saw Pewdiepie crouched in a tree, flapping his arms like wings, "Oh dear," Ian said, and they walked over to the tree, dragging their friends with them, "Pewds, what are you doing?"

"CAW! I am a beautiful bird!"

"No, you're a person. Please get down," Anthony said, and Pewdiepie looked down at them.

"Make me."

"I didn't want to have to do this but..." Ian pulled out his phone, and called Marzia, "Hey Marzia? It's Ian. Listen, we have a situation with Pewds, and we need your help. He might be a bit high, and he's currently in a tree, pretending to be a bird," Ian stopped, and held the phone away, wincing.

"She sounds angry," Anthony said, and Ian nodded. He put the phone back against his ear.

"OK thanks," he hung up, "And now we wait."

_One hour later.._

"FELIX! GET DOWN FROM THAT TREE NOW!"

Lasercorn and Joven were starting to sober up, and they didn't feel too good. Pewdiepie was also starting to sober up, and he reluctantly got out of the tree, and Marzia shook her head, "What am I going to do with you?" she said, as the group went back to the hotel they were staying at.

"How's Sohinki?" Anthony asked, and Marzia looked back at Lasercorn and Joven.

"Feeling like them," she said.

They walked into the hotel, and saw Sohinki sitting down, eyes closed. Anthony poked him, and Sohinki opened one eye, "Hey Sohinki," he said, grinning, and pulled out his phone. He started taking a video, "How was your first time being high?" he asked.

"Go away Anthony," Sohinki mumbled, and took a drink of water.

"No snarky come back?" Sohinki looked up, and flipped him off, making everyone laugh.

* * *

_Sorry it's short and sorry I haven't been updating consistently. I promise I shall try and do an upload every second day.  
_

_Until next time!_

_Peace!_


End file.
